I Can Be Your Hero
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Songfic! drarry based on the song Hero by Enrique Inglesias ... short sweet read and enjoy!


_**Hi guys... here's another plot bunny ... it's based on the song Hero by Enrique Inglesias the lyrics are interwoven into the story!! Enjoy**_

**I Can Be Your Hero**

Harry and Draco were sitting opposite each other at the Halloween Ball that Hogwarts had put on each table had eight people, two from each house. Harry sat with Ginny on his right, Justin finch-Fletchly on his left Padama Patil was next to Ginny then there was Pansy Parkinson, then Draco. Next to Justine was a Ravenclaw boy who Harry didn't know and then in between the boy and Draco was Hannah Abbot.

After the Halloween themed meal people started to leave the table and began dancing until only Harry, Draco, Ginny and Justin were left. Draco looked lonely on the other side of the table even though he was only a chair away from Justin he still seemed alone.

Harry bent his head and conjured parchment, a quill and ink before writing a note to Draco secretly and he sent it under the table so only Draco saw it.

Draco felt something land in his lap he looked down and to find a neatly folded note opening it he read the words _would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

Draco looked up trying to find the writer but he couldn't see anybody that could have done this, Potter was talking with the weaselette, Justin was staring at the dancers completely unaware of his surroundings, Blaise and Pansy were dancing with Granger and Weasley (respectively) so Draco did the only thing he could think of.

He wrote back.

_Would you run and never look back?_

Once the note was written it fluttered away, to who Draco hoped was the original writer. Harry read the note and smiled sadly, Draco needed to be reassured and know that he was not alone that somebody was willing to help him. And so Harry wrote:

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

The depressing thought forced Draco to realise that maybe someone did like him, that they weren't screwing with him to get revenge. They hated him here, they hated that he was a Malfoy, they hated that he was not punished for his crimes. They all hated _him_.

Not all. One person didn't.

So Draco wrote the words he'd only ever wanted to say to one person. He didn't care if the mystery writer was not him he just felt good having got them down and having asked someone.

_Will you save my soul tonight?_

Tears threatened to overflow Harry's eyes as he read Draco's words, words that would have been hard for him to express. Harry felt his heart go out to the blond opposite him and so close but so far out of his league. Harry wrote back,

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

Draco was already trembling without having been physically touched, he trembled at the idea of being loved so fully and whole-heartedly by a man (Merlin forbid it be a woman) who could write like this.

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these _

Harry nodded. Ginny laughed delightedly at his nod, he looked up confused and looked deep into silver orbs, orbs full of hope. Looking away quickly he turned to Ginny "Harry, let's dance."

"Uh, I don't think so Ginny."

When she looked put out he smiled at her, "you know me, two left feet." She seemed to accept his reason and dived into a conversation about how Halloween was the best night of the year.

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

Harry wrote the note but this time instead of preventing the tears he shied his face away, if only Draco knew that he would die for him, that he _had_ died for him. He had died for the one he loves. Therefore Harry needed to know would Draco be strong enough.

Draco noticed Harry's tears a thought maybe his note was the reason why but then he remembered that Harry's parents died seventeen years ago to the madman that Harry had just defeated.

_Hold me in your arms tonight? _

Draco wrote down what he wanted to ask Harry, he really didn't care if the person he was corresponding with was Harry or not, everything he was writing he wrote for Harry.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain_

Draco read the note before he smiled, unknowingly Harry smiled back Draco looked up to catch the smile before glancing at Ginny who looked ready to tear Harry's head off.

"Harry, would you get me some punch?"

"What's wrong with your legs Weasley?"

"Nothing Malfoy."

"So get your own drink."

He smirked at her before grinning at Harry whom he had just defended. When Harry smiled back at Draco as if he were the only reason Harry were there, Draco felt himself flush before he bit his lip and glanced away from Harry and towards his lap where the latest message was.

Draco knew exactly what to write to Harry.

_I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Harry knew then that Draco was writing to him, not him the secret admirer, him Harry Potter. They boy who he had fought with for the past six years, the boy that he had been obsessing over since they were eleven, the boy who had his heart since they were fifteen.

So Harry wrote what he wanted Draco to know the most,

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

Draco would he would swear on his life, on the lives of his parents, on Harry's life, they were soul mates; they belonged together and would be great together... if only they knew how the other felt.

_Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in too deep?_

Harry knew, from Draco's latest note that Draco loved him, not the idea of him. He hated that; he hated the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy he loved Harry. The unkempt boy with a knack for adventure, explorations and trouble and messy hair that was the Harry Draco loved. The Harry he wanted.

_You can take my breath my breath away_

Draco laughed, Harry had a way of doing that. In his mind Harry was writing the notes he didn't care whether or not he actually was. Draco's breath was already taken and he had a suspicion that Harry knew that, so Draco wrote the one thing that had never been said to Harry.

After a few minutes Harry stood up, and moved out of his chair Ginny stood too as she expected him to dance with her as that was what her conversation to him had been about. But Harry ignored her and made his way to the blond opposite him, as he slowly moved around the table the Hall grew quiet at one rival approached the other.

In a gesture reminiscent to the day on the train Harry held out his hand, "would you like to dance, Draco?"

Smiling Draco took the proffered hand and let Harry lead him onto the dance floor both ignorant of the other couples and everybody staring at them as they moved together. Harry's hands around Draco's neck as Draco's right hand moved to the small of his back whilst the left caressed his hip bone.

Together they danced, swayed to the music lost in each other and the other's embrace, Harry shifted so his head was off Draco's shoulder and near his mouth where their lips brushed together before a little pressure was added. They broke away to the sound of applause, Harry buried his head in Draco's chest as the blond flushed and smirked at everyone before pulling Harry tighter and swaying with him.

Both men were thinking about Draco's final note; the words no-one had ever had the audacity to say to him, the words he needed somebody, anybody, to say to him, the words Draco had said to him:

_I can be your hero._


End file.
